


Twilight Conversation

by waylien1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waylien1/pseuds/waylien1
Summary: I typed this out in 20 mins. Basically I always wondered why MacCready left the Gunners, and it was never explained in the game, so I made a little story up about it.





	

The night was young, the sun just barely having set, leaving the sky dark and empty, but beautiful nonetheless. Beneath the quilted azure, sat a young man and his companion, MacCready. MacCready sat, legs outstretched, on a nearby fallen tree, sipping languidly at a bottle of Gwinnett Stout beer, savoring the bitter taste of alcohol on his tongue. Just inches away was the man, Raffi, who was laying on his back, and watching the star-studded sky. His arms were folded behind his head, cushioning his head from the hard, dry ground of the wasteland.  
"Hey, Mac, I got a question for you," Raffi said, breaking the long silence that had settled around them.  
"Yeah boss, go ahead," the young merc said, taking a sip of his beer.  
"You said you rolled with the Gunners for a while, right?" Raffi asked, glancing over to the smaller man.  
"Yeah, I was with them for a couple years," MacCready replied.  
"Well," Raffi continued, "I was wondering, why did you leave? I know the caps are good, and the work seems pretty right up your alley, being a merc as you are."  
MacCready chuckled and smiled at Raffi.  
"Winlock and Barnes were fu-uh-freakin' annoying. Couldnt deal with their asses anymore, so I left," MacCready said, swirling the small amount of remaining liquid around in the bottle. Raffi sat up, and grinned at MacCready.  
"You really expect me to believe that chickenshit story Mac? Tell me the truth, you jerk," he said, chuckling and gently nudging MacCready with his shoulder. MacCready laughed.  
"Well, you met the guys, they're annoying as hell, so it was worth a shot, at least," he said, smiling.  
"So whats the truth then?"  
MacCready's smile dissolved.  
"I-I don't really like to talk about it much." He said, downing the remainder of his beer and tossing the bottle into the nearby bushes. The gentle clank of branches hitting glass echoed throughout the quiet wasteland. A few moments passed before Raffi spoke again.  
"I mean, I won't pressure you into talking, but you know I won't judge you, right? The past is the past, what matters is who you are now, and who you are now is an awesome friend, Mac," Raffi said softly, smiling gently at his friend. MacCready glanced over to Raffi and sighed.  
"I'm not worried about judgement. Hell, you've seen me shoot people in the head more times than I can count," MacCready said, chuckling. "Its just-that part of my life wasn't the best. I'm not proud of it, and its not something that I enjoy looking back on."  
Raffi nodded sympathetically, and handed MacCready another beer from his pack. MacCready took it and smiled at Raffi. Silence once again took over.  
"I was with the Gunners for a good couple of years," MacCready said suddenly, staring up at the sky. "I rose up pretty high in their ranks. Was one step below Winlock and Barnes, actually. Began leading missions. At first, the missions were basic sh-uh, I mean stuff, you know, killing raiders, threatening caravans, small things like that. One day, after a successful caravan raid, Barnes told me about my next assignment. I was supposed to go to a family farm, and kill the family, so that we could take control of it. I refused to do it. I mean, I'm a merc, but I'm not a fuc-uh-I'm not a monster. Barnes was pissed. He told me that I was gonna take that farm or he was gonna kick me out. So I left. Packed my things and got outta there. Never looked back." MacCready finished, sighing.  
"You did the right thing." Raffi said, his voice gentle. MacCready smiled weakly.  
"I know I did. I just regret working for those goons in the first place. They got no humanity left in em'," MacCready mumbled. Raffi made a sympathetic sound.  
"The wasteland is a tough place. You did what you had to do go survive. Don't be so hard on yourself. The fact that you left when it got too deranged for you is really a testament to your good character, Mac," Raffi said softly. MacCready looked over to him and smiled.  
"Ya know? Nobody really ever made me feel okay about my past. My life has been pretty sh-uh-bad, but I feel like traveling with you has made it better," MacCready said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I know that sounds lame, but its true. So thank you."  
The two men sat in comfortable silence, Raffi gently dozing off, and MacCready finishing his beer. And he wondered, as he stared out at the barren ground of the Commonwealth, illuminated by only the stars in the sky, what the future held for he and Raffi. Whatever it was, he was sure it would be fine, as long as they stuck together.


End file.
